Modern telecommunication systems include heterogeneous mixtures of second, third, and fourth generation (2G, 3G and 4G) cellular based wireless access technologies, which may be cross-compatible and may operate collectively to provide mobile data communication services. Further, wireless devices often may supplement cellular based data capacity with Wi-Fi connectivity capacity to access Wi-Fi based access points to wireless resources.
From infrastructure perspective, the environment for mobile connectivity includes a mix of air interface technologies provided by service providers including cellular, public wi-Fi, private Wi-Fi, etc. Some telecommunication service providers may provide both cellular based access service and Wi-Fi based access service, while others may focus on one of the two connectivity technologies.
Roaming may further complicate the connectivity environment. Inter-operator roaming may include roaming between the same connectivity technologies, e.g., between Wi-Fi services, or may include roaming across connectivity technologies, e.g., roaming from a cellular based service to a Wi-Fi based service of, e.g., a wireless internet service provider (“WISP”). Such roaming is conventionally achieved through pre-existing roaming agreements, e.g., bi-lateral agreements or partnership/alliance provisions, and implemented through authentication-authorization-accounting server (“AAA”) servers of service providers.